Puppy Eyes
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Kurt isn't that fond of animals, Blaine however not only adores animals but resembles some as well, namely puppies. So when the two find a stray puppy, Blaine is left pleading and Kurt is left trying not to be swayed by Blaine's puppy eyes. One-shot.


**So this was a prompt I got from ****KlainebowKlisses**** and I liked the idea of it**_** very**_** much. The name of the puppy is also thanks to KlainebowKlisses. I hope you enjoy! WhiteRoseRed xxx**

Blaine tugged on his boyfriend's hand, leading him down yet another barely-there dirt pathway. Kurt sighed at Blaine's odd excitement, the cause of which he was still yet to discover, and followed him reluctantly. Blaine grinned brightly and turned his head side to side, taking in every little detail of the overly familiar place.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after his boyfriend who was skipping a few meters in front of him. "Blaine!"

The shorter boy still didn't respond and continued to speed down the path at an alarmingly fast pace for a person who'd just eaten three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Blaine dodged a branch, narrowly avoiding tumbling onto the leaf-strewn ground, and continued heading down the endless hill.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled, stopping Blaine in his tracks. Blaine turned on his heel, panting and displaying a very toothy grin. "You have been prancing around, dragging me along on the way, for fifteen minutes. Would you care to inform me of exactly what the hell it is that we're doing?"

Blaine walked slowly up the path, stopping a foot or two in front of Kurt, a smile still plastered on his glowing features.

"Not doing Kurt; going," Blaine laughed, vibrating a little. If Kurt hadn't been living with Blaine for two years he would never have guessed that the bouncing boy was one of the highest achieving students in Ohio State University. "I've been wanting to show you this place for ages!"

"Blaine, we've been to this park plenty of times!" Kurt exclaimed, confused. Blaine rolled his eyes and rubbed his gloved hands together quickly.

"No, silly. This place is different…it's a little outside of the park." Blaine took Kurt's hand and entwined his finger's in Kurt's, revelling in the feeling warmth that Kurt's hand was emitting.

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure we've been outside of the park for quite a while now. I don't even know where we are. What if we get lost?" Kurt's eyes widened suddenly and he pointed his finger at Blaine. "You better not get us lost, Blaine. I bought that lamb for dinner tonight and I've been planning to have a meal that doesn't consist of vegetating on the sofa while eating three dollar TV-dinners for a long time"

"I'm not going to get us lost. Don't you have any trust in me at all, Kurt?" Blaine smirked as he led Kurt off of the path and down a bank that was a little too steep for Kurt's liking. "I won't. I know where we are. I know this place better than the back of my hand."

A comfortable silence settled between them and Kurt took a moment to look around him, familiarising himself with the feel of the place. Kurt wasn't really one for nature, he much preferred the bustling cities and jam-packed malls, but being given the chance to be in such a peaceful, empty place with his boyfriend of three years certainly wasn't unwelcoming. Tall trees surrounded them; most of them bare in the winter chill, yet still strangely beautiful to Kurt. The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight, and (thankfully for health and hazard's sake) the ground was free of snow and the early morning ice had already began to melt in the light morning sun.

Kurt was staring up at the sun when Blaine's voice cut through the pristine silence, slightly softer than before. "Here it is."

Kurt tore his gaze from the sky and let go of Blaine's hand briefly to brush some hair from his face. He looked to Blaine who was staring out into the small valley below where a stream was meandering through the green landscape, almost hidden by the surrounding foliage. Kurt observed the slightly surreal look that was on Blaine's face, watching as Blaine blinked lethargically and took in the way the sides of his mouth quirked ever so slightly when a bird called out into the silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt nudged the boy lightly. "You okay there?"

"Mmm," Blaine mumbled, turning to Kurt. "More than okay."

"So…" Kurt stared, breathing in a lung full of cold air. "You wanted to show me this place. May I ask why?"

"'Cause it's pretty," Blaine shrugged as they started again, finally making it to level ground. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to a small boulder, a few meters from the small stream in a little clearing. He perched against it and pulled Kurt next to him, their bodies leaning together. "And I thought you might like it. Plus, it gives me a strange feeling of achievement showing you that I do indeed have a small amount of geographical knowledge."

"Okay, one, being able to navigate a park in the middle of Ohio does not count as 'geographical knowledge', and two, you made me walk what must be a mile, knowing that these boots I'm wearing cost in excess of two hundred dollars, to look at a stream?" Kurt stared at Blaine intently, but Blaine didn't miss the flicker of amusement in Kurt's eyes that showed he didn't really mind at all.

"Fine. Whatever," Blaine sighed, nudging Kurt on the arm. "But it is nice here. I used to come here all the time when I was in elementary. My sister used to take me. She said she'd come here whenever things were getting hard in school. I guess I started doing that too…" Blaine trailed off and sighed a little, seemingly trying to repress whatever memory was fighting to make its way into the front of his mind, yet still not letting the small smile off his face. That was one of the things Kurt loved most about Blaine; the way, no matter how bad things got, he always managed to form a smile (a real one at that) and he even possessed the power to make other's smile, no matter how awful things may be at the time.

Blaine seemed to ponder for a second before standing up and practically running towards a tree on the other side of the clearing, darting his eyes over it and bouncing up and down on his toes. Kurt watched, eyebrow raised, as Blaine prodded his finger on the tree and let out a happy yelp. Curious, Kurt lifted himself off the cold boulder and pulled at his scarf before walking slowly over to Blaine who was vibrating again.

"Here! Look, Kurt. I found it!" Blaine exclaimed, prodding his finger again at what Kurt could now see was a small engraving in the bark of the tree. Blaine's smile broadened as Kurt peered at the engraving. The initials 'B.A.' and 'B.F.A.' were separated by a small '+'. Confused, Kurt turned to his boyfriend and was able to demand an explanation for the 'who's and 'why's of the initials, just with his eyes. "See! 'B.A', that's me, and 'B.F.A' is my sister!"

"Becky?" Kurt asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Kurt, I only have one sister. Who else would it be?" Blaine smirked at his boyfriend and Kurt replied by smacking him on the arm.

Blaine started bouncing around again, looking around at everything, eyes sparkling in the ray of sunlight that graced the clearing. Kurt watched as Blaine went from tree to tree, skipping between each and grinning insanely. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine this happy for ages, but with the amount of coursework they were both getting, it wasn't surprising.

"Blaine, what on earth are you doing?" Kurt laughed, his smile evident in his voice.

Blaine skipped back to Kurt and took his hand clumsily, spinning him round, eliciting giggles from both of their mouths. Blaine quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek and went back towards the boulder, leaning down and picking a small white flower. "Look! Snowdrops!"

"Blaine, seriously?" Kurt smiled as Blaine came back towards him and carefully placed the small flower in his hair.

Blaine pulled Kurt into him, their thick-winter-coat-clad chests pressed together and Kurt stared into his boyfriend's eyes as unwaveringly as he could as Blaine twirled him round, humming something unknown to Kurt.

"Blaine, you're acting like a-" Blaine stopped Kurt, ceasing the twirling and staring out beyond him. Blaine's eyes were confused and curious, but then excitement replaced the former emotions, causing his whole face to brighten.

"Kurt…" Blaine started. "Puppy!"

"Yes, Blaine. You're acting like a puppy. How did you know I was going to-"

"No, no, Kurt! Puppy!" Blaine said again, pointing to the other side of the clearing. Kurt turned quickly and immediately spotted the object, or rather animal, of Blaine's attention.

Kurt didn't know much about puppies or dogs in general but he did know that a puppy that small shouldn't even be on walks, let alone let of a leash in a large nature reserve. Kurt put a hand over his mouth as he stared at the small black puppy that was cowering against the boulder they had been sitting on only a few minutes ago. The puppy was sitting, its head cocked ever so slightly to the left and its small tongue just peeking out of its mouth. Blaine let out what sounded very much like a squeal to Kurt and let go of his hand, slowly and cautiously walking towards the puppy. The puppy seemed not to mind Blaine's advances and even shifted forward a little as Blaine got a little closer.

"Blaine!" Kurt said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing? It could be rabid or something!"

"Shh, Kurt." Blaine whispered, as he stepped a little further towards the increasingly curious puppy.

"Blaine…" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lips as Blaine knelt down and reached out an arm slowly to the puppy. The puppy stayed silent and still for a moment but was soon bounding towards Blaine's hand, rubbing its body against Blaine's palm.

Blaine squealed again, "Kurt! Come here. Look at it!"

Reluctantly, Kurt walked over and knelt next to Blaine, tentatively reaching out a hand and warming a little to the small black ball of fluff as it licked at his palm, not even caring about the uncleanliness of it all. Blaine carefully reached around the sides of the puppy and picked it up carefully, standing up fully.

"It's sweet." Kurt commented, petting the puppy on the head, smiling when it let out a small whimper.

"I think it's a flat coated retriever." Blaine smiled back at Kurt and then looked around in search of where the puppy might of come from. Not finding anything that could hint as to the puppy's background, he returned his attention to the excitable black blur that was squirming around in his arms, now licking up and down Kurt's hand.

"I think it's been abandoned," Blaine said solemnly, pouting a little at the puppy. "Poor thing…yes, that's right! You're a poor little thing aren't you."

Kurt watched with raised eyebrows as Blaine cooed at the puppy, taking great pleasure in the puppy's little yelps and pants. Blaine's nose scrunched up as he lifted the puppy and let it lick his face, immediately laughing and starting to stroke at the puppy's slightly wavy fur.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kurt asked, scratching behind the puppy's ear. Blaine's eyes leapt up to his and there was a glint of longing shining there that Kurt recognised immediately. "No, Blaine. No."

"But, Kurt! It's _so_ cute! Look at it!" Blaine pleaded, putting on his best puppy eyes, scarily similar to the puppy's bright ones.

"No." Kurt said firmly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Please, Kurt. Please! Please can we keep it," Blaine was vibrating yet again. "I promise I'll take good care of," Blaine shifted the puppy slightly and Kurt rolled his eyes, "him, Kurt. I promise. And I'll pay for the food and bed and whatever and everything. Please, Kurt!"

"Blaine, do you have any idea how many vet checks we'd have to do. And imagine how much they'll cost! We don't need a puppy, Blaine." Kurt sighed, trying to ignore the disappointment in Blaine's eyes.

"Well you don't _need_ two hundred dollar boots, do you?" Blaine retorted, looking very pleased with himself, still cradling the puppy in his arms.

"They were on sale, Blaine. I had to get them! My boots are beside the point. We are not keeping that puppy. And that's final."

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine bring the puppy out of the veterinarian's office, holding it tightly in his arms. He knew he'd never win the fight deep down and despite his loss he was warming to the puppy. Blaine had been attached to it most of the time when he got home from university the previous day and Kurt had been looking after it during the day as he was doing at-home-studies. Blaine whispered something in the puppy's ear and giggled lightly as he slid into the passenger seat of Kurt's car. Kurt rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat.

"Kurt?" Blaine said as Kurt turned the key.

"Yes, Blaine."

"Can we name him Herman?" Blaine asked, simultaneously widening his eyes along with the puppy.

"Herman? What?" Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Kurt. _Please._" Blaine begged.

"Fine! Fine. Whatever. We can name him Herman. But remind me, if we ever have kids, to not let you name them." Kurt sighed and blushed a little at his wording as he pulled out of the car park.

Kurt never could ignore those puppy eyes.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to check out ****KlainebowKliss****' profile and her new story. 'Tis awesome ****If you guys have any prompts that you might like me to do that please tell me, as I'm always welcome to ideas. Danke! WhiteRoseRed xxx**


End file.
